


It's a Profound Bond Not Love

by agentlaffytaffy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Castiel, Blushing, Fan Dean, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, My First Fanfic, Social Anxiety, Writer Castiel, everyone is happy, more like geeky idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentlaffytaffy/pseuds/agentlaffytaffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous author Castiel refuses to admit that he is lonely and living though his characters who have a deep relationship together. That is until he walks into the new book store down the street. Dean can be very convincing to prove the romantic relationship to a complete stranger.<br/>…<br/>Or the time Castiel falls in love with a fan of his books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Gabriel! My profession is none of your business. Stop commanding me to follow your standards of a successful life." Castiel groaned as his older brother continued searching for candy in his kitchen. 

"But Cassie, think of all the girls and boys you can get when they realize you are a wealthy author and not a poor receptionist. Don't worry you can send the ladies my way. I'll take care of them." Gabriel gave a childish grin towards Castiel as he raised a lollipop in his hand. He stared at the piece of candy almost worshipping it. 

"The amount of money I make shouldn't have an effect on my relationships. Not that I want someone in my life. I'm perfectly content with my life right now." Castiel glanced up to his brother before continuing, "that lollipop is extremely old and barely edible." 

"I'll be the judge of that." Gabriel muttered while unwrapping his unhealthy snack. "Cas, you haven't left this apartment in a long time. Haven't you been lonely?" 

"I'm fine, Gabe. I have always dreamed of writing and now I can live without disturbances of passionate fans." The blue eyed boy lowered his head in defeat completely contradicting his words, feeling a sense of loneliness without someone to hold. 

"You mean obsessed geeks. You aren't fooling me, little brother. I actually do read from time to time and your latest book is about a gay couple." Gabriel shook his head in annoyance whilst popping the sugary sweet into his mouth.

"Well, your reading level is unsatisfactory because you completely missed the plot of my book. It's about two best friends, Adam and Michael, fighting for freedom while the world is against them." Castiel lifted his chin in confidence of his writing abilities.

"Yeah, while periodically having sex at every private moment they have." Gabe teased his brother fully knowing the fact that he is too much of a prude to write anything sexual.

"I would never write about my two characters fornicating. They simply share a profound bond." Castiel stated as if his entire fan base understands that Adam and Michael are way too close platonically to be more than just friends. 

"Okay whatever, but seriously you need to get out of this apartment! Why don't you walk down to that new book store down the street. I think it's called Fandoms. I met the co-owner the other day. His name is Sam and he is so attractive." Gabriel happily sighed thinking the younger man. 

"Okay, if it'll get you off my back I'll go. I could use new reading material." Castiel replied exasperated.

"Hell Yes! Leave right now Cassie." Gabriel bounced around with happiness radiating off of him. 

"Right now? Why do you want me to go so badly?." Castiel had his head tilted to the side in confusion of his older brother's actions. 

Gabriel smirked and gestured toward the door. Castiel huffed in annoyance and walked right out the door, leaving a cocky Gabe behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Castiel as a character with social anxiety, just as a warning.

Cas looked down at his wrinkled trench coat and cringed at his appearance. He hesitantly continued his journey down the street and squinted because of the bright light from the sun. I guess it has been awhile since I left my home. He thought with a tinge of sadness. 

He took in his surroundings and saw the old ice cream shop, gas station, and a small new building with a eye-catching sign that said Fandoms. The young man quickened his pace towards the new book shop in wonder. He pushed the door open and was surprised to see the comfortable setting. Books were organized by different genres and there were some best sellers on display. It appeared to be more like a library because of the bean bags, recliners, and pillows giving readers a place to relax and read undisturbed. A tall man was sorting through some of the books in the back of the store. Even though he was looking down, Cas could tell he was beautiful. Cas stared at the top of the strangers head and the tip of his nose as he smiled seeing someone working with such concentration. 

"Well aren't you dreamy!" said a feminine voice in his ear. Castiel jumped and turned around to see a petite red-headed girl grinning at him. Cas could see the mischief in her eyes and he immediately new she caught him staring at the man. His heart rate picked up and he wanted to run away with embarrassment. The girl seemed to notice his anxiety and gave him a soft smile. "Hello my name is Charlie. I work here at Fandoms." Cas smiled at her new professionalism and he tried to calm himself. "Do you need any help picking up… books?" She smirked. Never mind. His mind grumbled in even more awkward embarrassment. 

"Umm I was wondering if you had any suggestions for new books?" He said uncertainty with rosy cheeks. 

"Hey Dean, the blue eyed model wants recommendations!" She hollered at the gorgeous man. Cas wanted to curl up and cry feeling frightened of what will happen next. He stared at the ground willing it to open up and swallow him. 

"Charlie why don't you check on Sam he is in the back room." Dean commanded staring disappointingly at his honorary sister. 

Charlie scampered off, but not before throwing a wink in Dean's direction. He shook his head coming closer to the hot new customer. 

Castiel was shaking trying to control his emotions. He glanced up seeing the man who had breathtakingly green eyes and was staring right back at him. Cas darted his eyes away in fear of talking to another stranger. He took a deep breath and prepared the words in his head. 

"Uh hello, I was wondering if you had any suggestions for a new book. I want to read some newer literature." Castiel said to Dean. Cas stood up a little straighter in pride of not stuttering over his words. 

Dean smiled sticking out his hand. "Hi. I'm Dean I'm the co-owner of this place." 

Castiel reached out somehow firmly shaking Dean's hand. "My name is Castiel."

"Well, you came to the right place Cas, because I am fantastic at recommending books. Actually, I pretty much suggest the same book series, but everyone seems to love it," Dean glanced at Cas once more before walking over to one of the displays. "Personally I'm in obsessed with these books and if you haven't read it you should. It's called Supernatural."

Castiel stopped in his tracks at the mention of his writing staring wide eyed at Dean. The taller man stared lovingly at the book series that Cas wrote. 

"Yeah, uh, my elder brother made me read them. They're satisfactory I guess," Castiel retorted wanting to get a little criticism. 

"Oh hell no! Supernatural is completely amazing. I can't find a single flaw in it. Not to mention that the author wrote about two males falling in love. That's really gutsy even in modern day, and it wasn't even sexualized." Dean started blabbering about his favorite books. 

Castiel looked towards the beautiful man is shocking amusement as he was ranting about his books. "Adam and Michael are friends." Castiel said certainly.

Dean look at Cas exasperated, "don't go for the classic no homo. It's obvious that they share a relationship. No one would die for someone without truly loving them." Dean stated with confidence.

"Dean stop drooling over those books" an even taller man stepped next to Castiel. This time Cas was able to maintain his calmness and he looked up to see the man. He had floppy brown hair and his eyes were twinkling in delight. 

"Hello. You must be Castiel. I'm Sam. Gabriel told me all about you." The guy looked exceptionally excited to see Cas in his store. 

"Sorry, but the only thing Gabe told me about you is his sexual attraction to you." Castiel replied in honesty. 

Dean started coughing like a cat with a hair ball. He was extremely confused with the interaction with his brother and the hot guy. "Wait. You're Gabe's brother?" Dean questioned him. Cas nodded his head slowly showing an affirmative answer. "B-but Gabriel is an immature, hyper, brat and you are the exact opposite," Dean was sure someone was playing a trick on him (probably Gabe) or he just got his mind fucked. 

"That is correct, we are somehow biologically connected so I'm stuck with him," Cas joked.

"Dean have you not been listening when my boyfriend talks? He is always babbling on about his younger brother." Sam said obviously irritated by the lack of attention Dean has. 

"Oh c'mon the dude is always gossiping. You can't blame me for blocking out his agitating voice. If you two weren't dating he would be banned from this book store," Dean rolled his eyes at his love sick brother.

"Wait, you and Gabriel are dating?" Castiel stared at Sam in shock.

Sam frowned and slumped in defeat in a quiet voice he said, "Oh he didn't tell you?"

Castiel was quick to explain his mistake, "I'm sure he would have told me, but today was the first time I have seen Gabe in weeks. He stopped by my home and demanded me to go outside since I've been cooped up in my bedroom for as long as I can remember. He practically forced me to come to this book store. I'm sure he really likes you." 

Castiel's eyes quickly looked up but he became shocked as he saw Sam smirking down at him. "Oh yeah, maybe he wanted you to meet Dean. He occasionally comes down here, but he prefers to be at the auto shop working as a mechanic."

Cas got chocked up again as he put the pieces together and realize that Gabe probably wanted him to see a fan of his stories. It would make perfect sense since, Gabriel always wanted him to stop hiding behind a fake author's name and come out as himself. Gabriel set him up to further push his agenda.

He clenched his fist to his sides and stomped his way out of the store and back home. Sam and Dean looked at Castiel in confusion at his retreating figure. 

"It was a pleasure meeting you Cas!" Dean shouted after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes I decided to continue with the story. Thank you for all the comments and kudos they really made my day. Let me know what you think. (I'm okay with constructive criticism because I could use a little more polishing up with my writing). I'll update asap.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell was that?" Castiel was outraged staring at his brother. He swiftly paced back and forth.

"What was what, dear brother? I haven't done anything" Gabe smirked.

"I can't believe you are still trying to get me to be public with who I am. I realize I'm not the most social person, but I don't want my profession to be known." Cas was tired of the situation and decided to lay on his sofa.

"What are you talking about? I wanted to play matchmaker with you and Dean. You deserve a little love life." Gabriel now looked confused holding a brand new piece of candy in his hand. 

"Oh. I thought you were trying to get me to see all the fans I have to persuade me to be open about my career," Cas explained a little embarrassed.

Gabe looked even more confused staring at his brother. "Oh my god, no way! You are telling me that Dean Winchester is a total nerd! Ahhh! This is too perfect. I need to tell everyone. Wow, this is fantastic." He started jumping up and down at the news. 

"Okay whatever. Also, why didn't you tell me you were dating Sam," Cas asked curiously. 

Gabriel looked mischievous, "Well then you would have to hear all about his big-".

"Bye Gabe!" Castiel ran to his room trying block out the disgusting comments. 

…

 

"Hey Cassie, Wake up. We are going on a double date." He looked down at a bleary eyed Cas with a sense of pride setting in his chest. He was able to set up his younger brother with is boyfriend's brother and still be able to go on a date with his lovely boyfriend. It was perfect.

"Go away!" The sleepy boy grumbled. Well there could be some obstacles along the way. 

"But Cas, you get to drool over your crush while I make out with Sam."

Castiel's eyes snapped open and locked eyes with his brother. "Dean will be my date?."

"Duh, kiddo. I can't play matchmaker if I don't force you two together." 

Castiel willingly left his bed to get ready for the double date. 

Well that was easier than expected, Gabe thought to himself. 

 

…

 

"Charlie shut up and help me or get out of my room." Dean's voice boomed in volume trying to drown out the giggling girl. 

Charlie huffed at the male in front of him. "As if you aren't going to wear a plaid flannel, jeans, and a jacket anyway. Just put something on! You are like a male model no one cares." 

"Yeah? Well Adam was blown away by Michael when he wore that one shirt and just so you know I haven't gone in a date in years, obviously I'm going out with someone special." Dean stated matter of factly. 

She rolled her eyes at Dean's reference. Charlie is all about discussing different bands, TV shows, books, movies, etcetera, but Dean takes it a step too far with his love for the popular Supernatural series. "Fine. Wear the purple flannel. Believe it or not, it makes your green eyes glow. Don't put any gel in your hair either." 

"That's it?" He questioned her liability. 

"Yup. Nut up Winchester! Go knock him dead." She gave him an encouraging smile. 

That was enough for Dean grab his car keys and shout to Sam that he would wait in the Impala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was on the short side. Hope you liked it! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has a wonderful day. Every single one of you deserve the best. Stay Brave and Always Keep Fighting.

Four men walk into a bar. It sounded like a beginning of a joke. 

Gabriel was extraordinarily happy to see Castiel expanding his horizons, meeting new people, and socializing with his boyfriend. It was obvious to anyone paying attention to Cas that he was out of his element, but Gabriel thought it was a step in the right direction. He felt the weight lift off his shoulders as he saw how well Sam and Castiel were getting along. He thought it was wonderful being yourself and not hiding from two people you care the most about.

He gazed in astonishment at how well it was going and took in his surroundings. Dean was smiling but he didn't seem like himself. Dean is a very outspoken person and right now he was making himself small and looking down at the beer bottle in front of him. Forgetting about the new dynamic duo Gabe averted his attention to Dean. "Hey Dean-o! How are things?" He pulled off the nonchalant question easily and put on his normal smirk.

"Great. I'm just a little tired." Dean as always put on his mask and tried to be look genuinely happy.

"Sure, whatever you say," Gabriel knew better to continue with the issue. Dean would just get more upset and push even more feelings deep down inside of him. "So I heard you like the Supernatural books."

"Yeah," Dean agreed and started daydreaming a beautiful fantasy world where there wasn't anymore pain. "I really like the adventures the characters go on. Not to mention the love between the two main characters."

"Wow!" Gabe yelled in his ear.

Dean turned his head and glared at the unwanted intrusion and interruption of this thoughts. "What?"

"You are more of a dork than I thought!" He chuckled in amusement. "I have to agree though, it's a great book series. I'm not sure the author would agree with your interpretation of their relationship- Adam and Michael is it?" His smirk widen seeing Dean's face contort into confusion then understanding.

"Wait… are you saying you know the author?" The fan looked at Gabe in skeptical disbelief.

"I'm surprised you caught up that quickly. Yes, I actually know the author very well and he claims that they just have a profound bound." 

"Th-that's completely bullshit!" Dean stutters.

"Believe what you want," Gabe rolled his eyes at Dean. "But it's the truth."

Dean was even more upset because he loves those books. They even helped him come to terms with his sexuality and cope with the tragedies in his life. If the author denies the relationship that made him believe in love again, what else is a lie in his life.

"Hey babe," Sam said looking over at his boyfriend. "Can we head out in not feeling the best."

"Sure, I can take you home," he replied. "Dean could you take Cas home when you two are done?"

"Of course," Dean answered turning his gaze at Castiel.

"Bye Castiel, I'll see you later, Dean." Sam bid his goodbye and Gabe trailed behind him.

Dean could now stare at the beautiful person in front of him. "You know what I do, so what do you do for a living?" Dean was curious and thought he was making an acceptable conversation.

Castiel was anxious with the question, he hesitated, and started staring at the green eyes in front of him. He hadn't noticed earlier, but they held so much emotion that isn't shown when he talks. He saw the anger and hurt in his eyes. Dean winked at Castiel and immediately snapped out of his observation. "I work from home." He answered vaguely trying to control the embarrassment sweeping into his body. 

Dean sensed the uncertainty in Cas and place a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Dean felt him relax underneath his finger tips. "That's cool, so you have a lot of time to yourself?" 

"Not when I have to deal with a idiotic ball of madness called my brother." Cas knew he was coming out of shell. He didn't notice his surroundings like always he kept his eyes focused on Dean's. 

Dean laughed and leaned down until his mouth was next to his ear. "Would it be okay if I kissed you?" Dean looked for permission in his eyes.

Castiel was in shock and slowly nodded his head indicating yes. Dean leaned in and brushed his lips against Cas' lips going at a slow pace. Cas used the opportunity to take over and really kiss him. They both felt incredible feeling more connected by the minute. Happiness overflowed both their bodies a feeling neither of them felt in a long time. 

Dean pulled away and searched his eyes in awe. "Castiel, I really like you."

"I like you too, Dean." Cas knew then that he could completely trust Dean. He was ready to let someone into his life. His entire life. Even if it means to be taking a risk, because he felt deep down that Dean deserves the world and Cas could give him all he had.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was still smiling when he was fixing cars the next day. He couldn't stop the happiness reflecting on his face and I was starting to hurt… in a good way. He never wanted this feeling to fade. 

He could head a voice whisper "Dean?" The taller man turned around to see the person that keeps making him happy. He turned around to look at Castiel, but his feelings sadly disappeared when he saw Cas had a face of terror. 

"What's wrong, Cas?" He was even more concerned when Castiel clammed up and stared at his feet. 

"Can I talk to you about something?" Castiel looked in Dean's beautiful green eyes and tried to stop the doubts bouncing around in his mind.

"Of course! What's up?"

"Uh, you were right." Castiel looked up to Dean's still questioning gaze. "Adam and Michael are in a relationship… they are lovers." 

"Cas, what are you talking about?" The poor man was getting so confused that a vein on his forehead was becoming visible. 

"I was scared. I want love so I tried to live through my characters." Dean had a blank face, emotions were undetectable. "I don't need to now because I found someone that I really care about." Cas stepped forward and gently pressed his lips to his new lover. Castiel pulled back and looked up showing hope in his eyes. 

"Wait… YOU are the author of those Supernatural books!?" Dean went into shock and blatantly stared at Cas. 

The author nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah I am. Are you okay with this?"

Dean was beginning why Cas was such an introvert. He stayed at home a lot and brought characters to life and wrote inspiring stories. Dean slightly bent his head looking into Castiel's eyes as he got closer and closer to his lips. Finally Dean gave his answer, "you know Cas, I have a thing for attractive authors."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked my short story. :D


End file.
